The Phantomfoxx Updates
by Phantomfoxx
Summary: Wanna stay up to date? Wanna know everything, everywhere about the upcoming and/or running series? I suggest you follow this.
1. 11-10-2013

**Updates**

Welcome! To my new solution to annoyance of unfinished chapter and constant PM's from me. This is "THE PHANTOMFOXX UPDATES"! In this way, everyone can stay up to date about how the stories are coming along and eventual new story ideas coming up. Also, I give either a recommendation for one of my contacts or a fact about my OC's or sometimes even the storyline. Be sure to check my contacts out since they are the ones helping me making my stories so awesome.

* * *

11-10-2013

Autumn break finally began! This means that Resurrection will be rounded up. I'll even start on the follow-up: EM Part 1: Doom Unleashed. Yesterday, I tried finishing Chapter 16, however was unable to. Today, it will be finished. I'm sure of it.

Recommendation: Start looking at Mumble1029. He's about to upload the first chapter to his brand new story. I have all confidence in him!


	2. 11-10-2013 (2)

11-10-2013 (2)

Just finished Chapter 16 of the Resurrection trilogy (Part 3). Be aware that I'm also planning a remaster for the first two parts of Resurrection. So if you see any changes within the story, it's because of that. Furthermore, I included two easter eggs within Chapter 16. Description is in the ending monologue on the chapter.

(underlined part)


	3. 12-10-2013

12-10-2013

Chapter 16 has been completed yesterday but Chapter 17 needs a revision. Need to sort all sort of details. I had the privilege to read Mumble1029's first chapter for his new story. Two words: Epic! Period! Must read for Resurrection fans and readers. I hope he uploads it soon.

Another thing. Thanks to my bud Troygroomes I got inspiration for another story. Only spoiler I can give is the title:'The Key to the Heart of the Diary'. I'm quite sure what it is gonna be.

I have also started me own Community called Imagination demands. For those eager to let their ideas lose, like I had with Resurrection Part 1. Wanna join and receive feedback on your story/story ideas? Just give me a PM and we'll see.

**Fact of the day:** NAMES  
Did you know that Myran's middle names are actually constructed of the Nazi doctor **Joseph Mengele's** (suspected) middle names? His middle name was either Rudolf or Wilfried. Hupfauer was his mother's middle name.  
Colonel Jack's middle name's come from a legendary Russian colonel by the name of Mikhail Ryabko. Opinum is made up.


	4. 13-10-2013

13-10-2013

Chapter 17 has been completed and has just been uploaded. Another chapter with a lot of conversations and tension building. It is dreary, I know. But it is necessary to tie the loose spot together. If I have a hole in the storyline, be sure to report this to me. If we all help each other, my stories will continue to improve in quality.

It seems that Mumble is quite shy about his story. Or he has problems with INTERNET again... whatever it is, I hope he uploads it soon. It was worth the waiting but now I'm kinda of sick off it. Just upload it! It's great, don't doubt.

Like I said before: Next week is the round up for the last part of Resurrection. It was a hard fought battle... but we finally see why it's called Resurrection and why Resurrection ends with three parts.

**Fact:** SYSTEMS

Did you know that Lylat in my fics has two parts? Known as Inner and Outer Lylat, their origin is unknown. Outer Lylat is the oldest part, with Sauria, Tottom and Lylat as the oldest objects. Eledard, Kew and Quinsol are formed around the same time, but are significantly younger then the rest. How? Scientists have no clue.  
Inner Lylat is the youngest with Solar as a dwarf star. This indicates that Lylat must have had two Big Bangs, instead of one. The one forming Lylat as the biggest and the one forming Solar as the smaller and the later one. How Outer Lylat wasn't destroyed by the late one, remains a mystery till today.


	5. 14-10-2013

14-10-2013

Chapter 18 has just been uploaded. This one is action-packed and right in your face with details and the action itself. I really hope people will understand the details. If not, I'll be happy the rephrase them.

I have talked to Mumble and he'll upload his chapter today. Around 3:00 in his local time. My local time is 22:21 so I have no clue when he's gonna post it. I still have every piece of confidence in him.

**Fact of the day:** NAMES  


Did you know that Phantom as a character has nothing to do with the corporation Phantom Ltd.? Phantom's real name is Roger Dillinger but he changed that when he was 7. Left by everyone to take care of his little brother by himself, he saw the classic Phantom of the Opera. Feeling bonded with the character, he started behaving like him. Even to the point of wearing the same mask. Eventually, he saw his own identity within it but kept the name.


	6. 15-10-2013

15-10-2013

Chapter 19 needs another revision before I'am gonna upload it. I'm doing my best to meet every wish my contacts have, although sometimes that is quite irritating. Still, as long as the story remains fluent, I'm not complaining. 19 is another action-packed chapter with some gruesome parts. Violent as well as very emotional. We'll see how it turns out.

**Fact:** SYSTEMS**  
**

The Resurrection series and the sideprojects include four systems in total:  
-Lylat  
-Recus (or Montreal)  
-Apazoid  
-Unknown

The unknown is where the EM star shines.


	7. 16-10-2013

16-10-2013

Today, I finished Chapter 20. Around 3600 words, however I think I will expand it. I forget a scene. This is gonna be another 'how can you be so motherf*cking creul!?' chapter. Like I said to bryan mccloud, I'm not planning of turning any character, from Starfox itself or any OC, to turn them into a Mary Sue character. All shall feel the hideous dangers and pain. Fox and clan? No exception. Phantom? My own OC? No way José. Kyla? DEAD! Psycho? Left to perish away!

Now that you know that, I'm not planning to start the following EM trilogy after I finished Resurrection. Instead, I'm gonna focus on Project: REMASTER! This project is there for a complete revision of Part 1 and 2. More attention to detail and emotion.

**Recommendation:****  
**

Ever read '**The Keyholder**' by **Thetwinphoenixes**? He already posted 7 chapters and is on a temporary stop. Within 3 weeks he's gonna post more. Find it out for yourself and see how you like it.


	8. 18-10-2013

18-10-2013

I just uploaded Chapter 21. Why didn't I post anything yesterday? Unlike some of you think, I'm not a machine. Anyway, it has been uploaded. To promote my series even more, I'm starting to post stuff on DeviantArt. If any of you know more about certain rules, then let me know. I went into Fanfiction unprepared. Luckily, it went well. But I want to step into DeviantArt PREPARED!

**Fact:** EASTER EGGS

Did you know that I put easter eggs in my stories? These refer to certain Fanfiction members that helped. Such as Razorblade88, thetwinphoenixes or Mumble1029. But also reflecting to my own stories. This way, I honor those who helped me. It seems I've started a trend. thetwinphoenixes and Mumble1029 already asked if they could easter egg either Phantom or even the whole series! Want that to? Say the word!


	9. 19-10-2013

19-10-2013

I just uploaded Chapter 1 for G-Zero. The other was the prologue, I don't count that as a chapter. I said on Facebook I wouldn't post anything, but her I'am. I can't believe how high this is going! 221 views for this alone! You guys spoil me way to much. I don't know if it's some troll, but thank you anyway.

I'm introducing something different. Thanks to my endless fantasy, I accidentally fucked up one of my borrowed OC's. Brady O'Connor from Resurrection Part 3. My best friends impersonation was done horribly wrong. I own him now, but still. So, I introduce the **QUANTITY OVER QUALITY** protocol. Copy or type this sentence: *PULLS THE BRAKE* in your review or PM. Under it, the reason why and of course the chapter. I don't care if it's from a fanfiction member or just from someone regular guest. I really don't! Just make sure that it's not to bullshit me or hate me. We are all together on this world and doing that makes matters even worse.

**Apology:** Fromanotherworld

Another thing. An open apology. This time, for Fanfiction member fromanotherworld. He complained (sorry, maybe wrong choice of words) about me being incorrect at the update of 13-10-2013. Thanks! I'll take a look at it as fast as I can.


	10. 28-10-2013

28-10-2013

Still haven't taken a look at the mistake I made in 13-10-2013. As for OaC, I know my shit. Explained a little unclear, that's all. Anyway, I started on some new projects. The remaster and a completely new story. Venus de Milo: Forsaken Krazoa is a project in which I collect all sorts of ideas from anyone reacting. I already gave the setting, so if you have any ideas, don't be shy to hide it and just PM/review me. Also, I finished Chapter 5: Challenge accepted! for G-Zero Chronicles.

**Recommendation:** Fanfiction member Troygroomes as a lot of potential. His story, The search for Krystal, is stuck and he already send me his script. I like it, whenever he blanked some chapters out. Phantom, my OC, will be starring in his story as well.**  
**


	11. 30-10-2013

30-10-2013

Finished up Chapter 7 of G-Zero. The title is kinda obvious but sounds pretty good. The recommendations for the fanproject Venus de Milo is far below my expectations. Shame... I'm not popular enough or people are having problems with their fantasies. This is the last call before I'm taking a small stop. Why am I taking that? G-Zero and Resurrection are written from something I like to call the Old Script. Both end with cliffhangers. Chapter 21: Brady's Second Change was actually the first I came up with outside of the script. G-Zero ends with a large cliffhanger and you all are gonna have to deal with that for around a week. Moehahahaha!

**Notice: **Like I explained before: ideas for the next chapter of Venus de Milo! LAST CHANCE!


	12. 30-10-2013(2)

30-10-13(2)

I've started to figure out several pieces so I can pickup G-Zero after the small stop. For my bud Razorblade88, I have his role completely puzzled out. Everything you told me about him, are going to be included. His introduction will be in the next chapter, not the one I'm about to upload. Just a short notice.


	13. 2-11-2013

2-11-13

Finished Chapter 10 for G-Zero, also known as the follow-up to the cliffhanger of the previous chapter. Is Dyam gonna lay the f*cksmack on Sahara for everything she has done to him? That is something I know... and you don't! Yet of course. I don't think it's gonna become a whole week. I'm too weak for that. I feel very generous at the moment. Maybe I'll upload it tonight or tomorrow. Not sure... *looks on the clock* it's currently 15:50 here in the rainy Netherlands as expect it very soon. When? I'll let you guess...

**Fact:** Did you know that Venus de Milo is canceled as a fanproject? After getting a few to zero ideas for it... I've decided to put it in the freezer, not on ice. Meaning: IT'S GONNA BE FOREVER BEFORE I'LL START ON THAT! The Remaster of Resurrection is postponed till G-Zero has been finished.  
REMASTER PLANNING:

1 Remaster Lifting Kurse  
2 Remaster Revenge of the Slain  
3 Remaster and finish Indestructible.

After that it will be Perfect Insanity and then the whole EM trilogy. Maybe after that, Venus de Milo. However, I also have the Untold Story duo to write... so I got sh*t to do.


	14. 3-11-2013

3-11-13

About 20 hours ago, I uploaded the short chapter that solved the cliffhanger. Acclaimed by many... so thanks. Anyway, Chapter 11 is already on its way. Thanks to my pal Razorblade88, I have the complete basis for the whole chapter. Also I noticed the hardware failure of Fanfiction, so those who posted a review for G-Zero, please do it again. It didn't reach me. bryan mccloud is to my account the only one so far.

**Fact:** Did you know that G-Zero Chronicles, in my eyes, is just a side-project to Resurrection? However, everyone seems to want G-Zero more than Resurrection. Since imagination demands, I'm also listening to you and you all are clearly yelling G-Zero. Therefore, I'll focus everything on G-Zero until it's finished. With 1500 views so far, slightly less than 30000 words and about 11 chapters (prologue + 10 normal), it's going awesome!


	15. 6-11-2013

6-11-13

With permission of thetwinphoenixes, I wrote the intro to The Keyholder: Wave of Destruction. It's a spin-off to the original, but with an updated yet copied introduction: The house/cemetery scene. Somehow, The Keyholder and G-Zero are going very well together. Fantasizing about one, gives me ideas for the other. So I'll be updating G-Zero, followed by The Keyholder and than G-Zero and so on. So prepare for the next chapter of G-Zero Chronicles.


	16. 6-11-2013 (2)

6-11-13 (2)

As of 6-11-2013, 22:20 local time... the G-Zero Chronicles... has become:

**THE MOST VIEWED STORY OF ALL MY OTHERS!  
With _1780_** **views, it surpassed Resurrection Part ****3 with 70.  
You made it very clear: G-Zero is what you want.**

****And you're gonna get it too! Sorry to thetwinphoenixes, but my spin-off has to wait. I'll focus everything on G-Zero!


	17. 16-11-2013

16-11-13

G-Zero is nearing its unfortunate end. A few chapter are left before the epilogue starts. I've enjoyed writing this story, on occasions, even more than Resurrection. I'm gonna focus everything on G-Zero right now, no more joking around.  
When I'm done, I'm gonna go 50/50 with The Keyholder WoD (thanks to Mitch3ll6900) and the Remaster of Resurrection. When those are done, Part 3 of Resurrection will be remastered too. When that's done: EM! About the planned Untold Story: Butchered and Untold Story: Mark(ed)man and the discounted Perfect Insanity, I will look. One of these will be discounted forever.

On another note: Venus de Milo: Forsaken Krazoa will be changed. It will turn into a Starfox Adventures alternate. Thanks to Troygroomes for the inspiration. For the intro already presented... I might consider creating a totally different story or I'll give it away for those interested in figuring out the story with their own fantasy. If you want... PM me.

**Recommendation:** Look for the story "Mitch the Fox" by Mitch3ll6900. He already revised it and I think that it has a lot of potential. Give it a shot.


End file.
